


Photo Finish

by alisso



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/alisso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene has a new toy, and he's going to use it to share something special with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Finish

**Author's Note:**

> A sillier, smuttier Sam and Gene than my last few LOM offerings. The idea for this struck back in April (a good old-fashioned irritating moment of inspiration in the shower *rolls eyes*) and I've been playing with it ever since. It's just porn - straight up, with a twist ;D

There was a flash of light.

Sam pulled back, startled, letting Gene's cock slip out from between his swollen lips.

"Got me some of that new technology you keep saying we should be embracing, Sammy-boy," seated on the edge of the bed and looking down, Gene smirked as Sam looked up at him in shock, mouth still open and red and wet, eyes almost as wide.

Arousal twisted in his stomach, sharp as pain, at the sight, and he pressed the button again, watching Sam blink furiously to clear the after-images from the flash.

"Is that, fuck, Gene, is that a polaroid camera?"

"That it is, and it cost me a pretty penny, too, I can tell you," he winked, chuckled at Sam's expression, half startled, half impressed, and snapped another photo to preserve it, "worth it, though, not to have to take photos of _this_ to the chemist to be developed."

"I suppose you expect me to thank you for protecting my good name while you add me to your porn collection, then," Sam was a hair's breadth from pouting as he sat there on his heels between Gene's spread thighs, despite the caustic tone, and Gene always struggled to resist that mouth in a pout, so he bent down, pulling Sam closer, to distract him with a kiss.

An unknown, hot, breathless time later, he pulled away, and took a fourth photo, fascinated by the way Sam's eyes stayed closed and his mouth stayed open as the kiss ended.

The merest hint of a frown began to crease Sam's forehead at that, as his eyes flickered open again; a clear sign of patience wearing thin, and normally a cause for quiet triumph on Gene's part, but not today. Today he wanted Sam compliant and unreserved, not holding back at all, and letting him work up a head of steam over the whole thing was not the way to get what he wanted.

"Not at all, Sam," he bent again to plant a soft kiss on the tiny frown lines between his eyes, smiling at the way the touch of his lips seemed to return the skin to smoothness once more, "these aren't for me to look at." He was well aware of how that sounded, and pressed a finger to Sam's mouth before he could even start to protest. "They're for you," and the frown was back, confused this time, "so you can see what I get to see, why I can't look away, when you're on your knees in front of me." Quietly amused by the look of open-mouthed shock his explanation earnt him, he stroked a careful hand over the hair above Sam's ear, enjoying the way he leant into the touch even in the midst of his confusion.

"You always..." the words were breathed out on a sigh, laden with affection, and followed by a soft kiss against the palm of his hand, "you always manage to surprise me, you daft, sneaky bastard." Gene smiled softly, acknowledging the comment but not replying to it.

"Look at yourself, Sammy," he whispered throatily instead, moving the first photo into Sam's field of vision, laying it flat on his thigh with the air of a gambler laying down a winning hand, "see what I see."

He had to admit, it was a particularly impressive photo. He'd caught Sam at his best, eyes closed, cheeks hollowed, entirely focussed on what he was doing, and clearly loving every minute of it. It was the sort of image that haunted his dreams when he was sleeping alone, and exactly the sort of thing he'd wanted Sam to see.

It was only made more spectacular by the amount of his own cock that could be seen, only partly obscured by Sam's busy mouth.

Sam might have accused Gene of homophobia in the past, but he'd never been anything of the sort. He was comfortable with himself and his desires, he knew a good-looking cock when he saw it, and he knew his own was an extremely fine specimen. No reason to deny it. And seeing it between Sam's lips was almost as good as feeling it there.

Clearly, Sam felt the same way. The moment he saw the photo, his mouth dropped open again. And the gasp that escaped was music to Gene's ears.

A scarlet tinge began to spread over Sam's cheeks even as he looked away from the image of himself.

Quick as a flash, Gene moved the next photo into his line of sight - this one of Sam's reaction to the first photo having been taken, and another work of art, even if he did say so himself. The timing of the shot had been utterly perfect. A perfect mix of lust and shock in Sammy's wide eyes, his mouth still open, lips red and swollen and wet, a smear of pre-come shining on his bottom lip, a hint of pink tongue showing over his teeth.

Just looking at it again made Gene's cock twitch. But Sam's reaction was better. The slight stain of red that was already colouring his cheeks spread further, and he turned away again, worrying nervously at the edge of his lower lip with his teeth.

Smiling softly, Gene reached out to Sam, lifting his face with a gentle finger under his chin. Sam's eyes stayed lowered, so Gene snapped another photo, and _that_ made Sam look up and meet his eyes, defiant and clearly aroused. With a smirk, Gene took another photo.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Sam grumbled, looking away again.

"Course I am, love," and he caught Sam's chin once more with firm but gentle fingers, "I always enjoy you," he chuckled to himself at the hint of exasperation on Sam's face, and leant in to kiss away that wry twist to his lips, before pulling back just barely far enough to whisper, "can't resist you."

He didn't give Sam a chance to reply, but moved back in to kiss him again, determined to seduce him into pliant submission, no matter what it took.

When they parted this time, Sam was panting, and the flush was spreading across his bare chest as well as his face.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to," he murmured breathily, "I can tell when you're trying to distract me." Gene didn't give him a chance to say more, but kissed him yet again, softly, slowly, deeply, enjoying himself as Sam moaned into his mouth.

"It won't work," Sam muttered weakly when he could, "I'm onto you." But he didn't resist when Gene shut him up again.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Sammy-boy," he moved in close, but this time, didn't quite make contact, hovering instead an almost imperceptible distance away, very carefully not letting his gloating be obvious as Sam's lips parted instinctively, "I think my plan is working perfectly, as my plans usually do."

As he spoke, his breath ghosted over Sam's lips, and he saw long lashes flutter closed over whiskey-gold eyes. He could feel the resulting shudder as it coursed through Sam's body where it was pressed between his thighs. Sam leant forward, trying to claim the kiss Gene was denying him, but Gene held him back with a hand to his chest, relishing the frustrated groan that provoked.

"Gene," Sam whined, and he chuckled softly and brushed his lips lightly over Sam's, prompting a breathless mutter, "Bloody bastard tease."

"So speaks the man who torments me with every wiggle of his tight little arse," Gene snorted, before finally relenting, and letting Sam push forward to kiss him. It was difficult not to smirk through the kiss, sensing the urgency, the lust behind it, and knowing how close he was to pushing Sam over the edge, into the perfect state for what he wanted to do tonight.

He wanted Sam hot and bothered, wanted him to be a willing participant in his own descent into perversion. While he was sure he _could_ force Sam's hand on this one, make him take part whether he wanted to or not, he couldn't help thinking it would all be so much more fun if Sam made the choice to play along.

Not that it wasn't fun to take charge the easy way sometimes. This just wasn't one of those times.

This time, it would be even more fun to watch Sam get caught up in the game. And then he'd get to gloat, and tease him for his wanton behaviour. And then, naturally, Sam would have to plot his revenge.

He couldn't wait to see what the clever little pervert would come up with.

But for now, it was Gene's turn.

He bit down on Sam's bottom lip, hard, knowing what effect it would have, taking a moment to appreciate the way Sam's body bucked involuntarily at the sharp pain, even as he moaned his pleasure.

"Kinky little sod, aren't you?" Gene smirked as Sam panted to recover once he was free to breathe again.

"Takes one to know one," the snapped response made Gene grin, almost laugh. It was so far off Sam's usual standard of response that he knew he was wearing him down, and he swooped in again for another kiss, letting his free hand slide up Sam's elegant throat, feeling the moan he was coaxing into existence through the pads of his fingertips, a dull, warm buzz.

A thought struck him, and he took another quick photo while they were still locked together, the camera held out to one side, his other hand lifting Sam's face to his. Shooting blind, he wouldn't know whether he'd caught what he was hoping for until the photo had time to develop, but he thought it was worth wasting a few shots to try to capture something he'd never seen - what Sam looked like as they kissed. Even with his eyes open, he could normally only catch glimpses of it.

There was a sudden flare of pain in his own mouth, and he tried to swear, but found himself rendered mute by the teeth that were still gripping his tongue. Instead, he moaned, an unintelligible sound, full of lust and rich with pleasure. When he could finally pull away, Sam was looking up at him, looking at once a little apprehensive - as though he were expecting to be punished - a little determined, and completely and utterly shameless.

And there it was. There was the face he wanted to see. The blush that had been creeping over his cheeks and his chest now burnt fiercely over nearly every inch of exposed skin. A fine sheen of sweat was beginning to bead across his forehead and over his smooth, bare shoulders. His eyes were bright and dark at once, blazing with emotion and lit with defiance. His breath came short, and Gene could see the marks of his bite on Sam's bottom lip, both lips still swollen from their earlier activities.

Perfect.

"Look at yourself, Sammy love," Gene whispered, leaning in close and putting down another photo where Sam could see it. This one was the photo he'd taken immediately after he'd failed to resist the lure of Sam's sweetly pouting mouth. Odds were, he was going to end up with quite a lot of rubbish shots tonight, but this one was another beauty.

His head tilted back, that long neck exposed, his eyes closed so the lashes were fanned out above high cheekbones, his mouth still hanging slightly open, the merest hint of a satisfied smile lingering on his lips. It wasn't just the photo, his Sam was quite the beauty too. He couldn't help the proprietary hand that moved to stroke across one flaming cheek, as he watched Sam stare at the photo of himself.

"You're a right deviant, you are," Sam murmured, sounding almost impressed, eyes flickering between the three photos now resting on Gene's thighs.

"And yet somehow," and Gene dropped a fourth photo - Sam looking aside, embarrassed - alongside the others, "I have the oddest feeling that I'm not alone in that, now, am I?"

"Guess not," a tentative hand reached out to touch the first photo, and Gene shivered as Sam's fingers brushed against his thigh as he pushed the photo around to get a better look at it, "you've got enough evidence here to lock me up for indecency, I'd say."

Sam looked up at him, one eyebrow arched suggestively, and Gene smirked furiously.

"I'm not so sure about that," he mused, "my picky-pain DI keeps insisting that we should always gather enough evidence to ensure a watertight case," Sam's other eyebrow lifted now in disbelief and amusement, "so I'd better see if I can't collect some more of these," and he waved yet another photo - defiant Sam, staring him down - in his face, "just to be sure, like."

"I suppose," and Sam was doing a very poor job of disguising the wicked smile on his face as he tried to look contemplative, "it can't hurt to get as much evidence as possible." He looked down again, not looking at the photos this time, but at Gene's still very much interested cock, before looking back up, "So I suppose you want me to get back to that, then?"

"If you don't mind, Sammy," unlike Sam, Gene could act, and he knew he was doing quite a creditable impression of indifference. However, his cock wasn't in on the scam, and when Sam's gaze dropped again, and his tongue flickered out to wet his lips, it twitched, noticeably, making Sam smirk almost as much as Gene had earlier. Ignoring that, Gene continued, "Got to follow procedure, after all. Wouldn't want to give my DI cause to take me to task about my handling of a case like this."

"That would never do," Sam agreed, with just another quirk of an eyebrow to show his opinion of Gene's teasing.

He hefted the camera with one hand again, and grinned down at the remarkable man on his knees in front of him.

"Got to get plenty of photographic evidence, Sammy-boy," he declared, "or we'll never be able to proceed with prosecution!"

The eyes focussed on him narrowed sharply, and he had barely a second's warning before Sam's head had dropped, his lips had parted, and Gene found himself engulfed again in tight, wet warmth. He couldn't hold back the resulting gasp, and his hips tried to lift, but before they could, Sam's mouth was gone again.

"Now who's the tease, hey?" he grumbled, panting, as Sam smirked up at him.

"Learnt from the best," and with a shrug, Sam shifted in close again to run his tongue up the length of Gene's cock, grinning wickedly up at him when his actions made Gene hiss. He turned his attention back to his work and Gene stared, fascinated, as his lithe, pink tongue swept out and over the head.

Remembering himself, he brought the camera around to focus on what Sam was up to. He pressed the button again as Sam slowly swirled the tip of his tongue around and deposited a gentle kiss.

"You're quite a sight there, love, " his voice sounded hoarse and rough even to himself, and it broke as Sam hummed happily around him in response to the compliment. Sam's eyes slipped shut as he sucked, and Gene moaned, and took another photo.

As the flash went off, Sam's eyes flicked open again, fixing on his face, and instead of a happy hum, this time there was a noise emerging from his throat that Gene was sure was a growl, though he couldn't swear to it, being too caught up in the way the vibrations of the sound made his eyes roll back in his head. But then Sam was drawing back, opening his mouth so that the head of Gene's cock was just resting on his bottom lip. Gene would have protested, but the way Sam's breath was washing over his damp skin was making his toes curl. And then he felt the tiniest touch of tongue against the tip.

"Sam!" he groaned, looking down at him and taking yet another photo, "god, fuck, just _look_ at you..." he took another photo even as he threw down the last - Sam with his eyes closed, sucking at his cock with his lips pursed like he was drinking through a straw - and reached out with his free hand to stroke Sam's hair, wanting desperately to wind his fingers through the too-short strands and drag that teasing mouth down onto his cock. It took great force of will to hold back, but he put the camera carefully down onto the bed, and grabbed the latest photo instead, waving it around as it finally faded into clarity, "look, Sam."

Although he was guiding Sam's head with the hand in his hair, there was no resistance to push against, Sam turned willingly to look at the photo, letting Gene's cock slip from his lips again and slide wetly across his cheek as he moved, leaving a trail that Gene wanted to lick away. Instead, he watched in fascination as Sam tried to reach it with his own tongue as he stared, mesmerised, at the photo. Cursing his shortage of hands, he relinquished his grip on Sam's head with regret, and grabbed the camera again, wanting to capture that busy tongue working distractedly at the pale, ever-so-slightly stubbled cheek.

The flash drew Sam's eyes away from the photo at last, and he froze, flicking them back up to Gene's face, tongue still out, a faint hint of guilt crossing his features. Gene just smiled, let the photo fall from his fingers to join the others that were now scattered across his lap and on either side of his thighs, and reached out to Sam again. He ran his thumb through what was left of the mess on Sam's cheek, collecting what he could, and smeared it across Sam's lips, inhaling sharply when Sam answered the unspoken challenge, drawing Gene's thumb into his mouth to suck it clean, swirling his tongue around it, unreserved again, guilt overpowered by lust.

"Fuck," he breathed, "you make a lovely slut, Sammy-boy."

Fire flashed in Sam's eyes, even as the blush on his cheeks grew still more heated. With a final twisting movement of his tongue, he drew back, releasing Gene's thumb, and the sheer filthiness of the crooked smile that curved his mouth took Gene's breath away.

"Is that what you want?" and something about the tone that was threading its way through Sam's voice made Gene shiver, "You want me to be a slut for you?" Sam spread his hands out over Gene's thighs and slid them slowly up towards his body, pushing the photos aside and rubbing roughly against the coarse hairs. They settled in the crease where his legs met his body, and Gene tensed in anticipation as Sam's thumbs brushed against his inner thighs. He reached out to bring Sam closer to him with a gentle hand under his chin, and Sam knelt up, leaning forwards and shifting his hands to brace himself without slipping.

Barely an inch apart, breathing in the same air, they both paused for a moment, eyes locked in challenge and defiance.

"You're always a slut for _me_ , love," Gene whispered into Sam's open mouth, chasing the words with his tongue as he moved in for a kiss that was made all the sweeter by the moan Sam gave voice to. He held Sam close, his hands in the small of his back, as they broke the kiss, "aren't you?" and he let his hands drop to the firm curves of Sam's backside, and squeezed.

The noise this caused was sweet beyond belief.

"Fuck, yes, Gene," Sam gasped, pushing his hips forward to rut against the side of the bed, resting his forehead against his shoulder and panting hot against his skin as he tried to keep control, "always, for you."

Touched, Gene slid one hand around Sam's hip to palm his cock roughly and confidently, dragging out whimpers and inhaled hisses as his fingers traced the familiar shape.

"There's my good boy," he whispered the words into Sam's hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the patch of skin behind his ear. Removing his hand provoked a sharp whine, and he grinned as Sam's face came back into view, a petulant frown creasing his forehead. Gene leant forward to press his own forehead against Sam's, bringing their lips once again to within easy kissing distance, but holding back for a moment to whisper, "or are you my bad boy?" Sam shuddered as Gene ran his hands up over his arms, "oh yes, I think you're my _very_ bad boy..."

With a growl, Sam pushed forward, kissing Gene with a wildness that made Gene's hands tighten convulsively on Sam's arms. But before he could really begin to appreciate Sam's enthusiasm, he was pulling away again, and when Gene saw the wicked grin on his face, he caught his breath, cursing himself for having put the camera down. But there was no time to reach for it now, Sam was already leaning in again, to kiss and nip his way down Gene's throat, earning a loud grunt with an especially hard bite over his collarbone, before soothing the red mark with his busy tongue.

Watching him move further down, feeling those sharp, white teeth latch onto his nipple, Gene found his hands moving almost of their own accord to grasp Sam's head. He couldn't decide if he wanted to hold him there, or push him down further, to get back to what they'd been doing before. All he knew was that he _wanted_...

"Sam, please!" he didn't know what he was asking for - more, faster, harder, softer, lower, anything, just _Sam_. All of him, and for always.

He felt more than heard Sam's answering moan, as a tingle that traced across his skin as Sam's mouth reluctantly abandoned his nipple, moving away, down over the slight curve of his stomach, and lower still. Gene held his breath, anticipating, reaching out blindly to the side for the camera.

And then...Sam stopped.

The cheekiest of grins lit Sam's face as Gene looked down at him in surprise. Sam licked his lips, and Gene moaned, his hips bucking up a little before he could stop the movement.

That desperate little action seemed to satisfy Sam, and he bent once more to his work - not really teasing now, just taking his time, enjoying himself as he licked and sucked and felt Gene struggle to control himself in the midst of a wave of sensation and pleasure.

It was hard, oh so very hard not to thrust up into Sam's wet and willing mouth. He knew he could, if he chose, knew Sam would let him, would open himself wide and let Gene fuck his throat. But that would end things far too quickly, and Gene wanted this to last, wanted to capture as many images of his Sam like this before it was all over.

With that thought in mind, he pressed the button on the camera again, watching Sam's eyes widen after the flash.

This time, however, Sam didn't pull away. Instead, an expression that could really only be described as sly slowly developed on his face, gradually coming into focus even as the latest photo did. Fluttering his lashes like some whore offering a cop a freebie to let her go on her way, Sam slowly swirled his tongue around and moaned, the sound pure pornography. And Gene couldn't help but echo it as Sam looked coyly up at him, a picture of innocence corrupted with his mouth stretched wide and his eyes huge and bright.

The camera flashed again and again as Gene sought to preserve the expressions that shifted and flowed across Sam's familiar features. Perhaps he'd been wrong to dismiss Sam's acting talent so lightly.

First guilty lust, then wanton heat, a flicker of total abandon and a moment or two of playful enthusiasm, his clever, filthy Sam played to the camera like Olivier to the crowd at the Old Vic.

He felt Sam reach out blindly for his own free hand, and he twined their fingers together when they met, but Sam didn't seem interested in that. Gene found his hand being moved to the back of Sam's head and encouraged to push down, but it took him a moment or two to realise why.

With a moan, he followed Sam's guidance, pressing down more firmly, forcing himself deeper into his throat as Sam struggled to swallow and not to gag. A harsh sound made him pull his hand away, concerned, but Sam only dragged it back again, breathing frantically through his nose but not stopping the pressure from their joined hands against his skull.

The camera flashed again as he felt Sam's nose press hard against his stomach, his throat working around Gene's length, and with a gasping whine, he pulled Sam back, still not wanting this to end here or now. With as much of a pout as Sam could manage with his mouth still occupied, he drew back just far enough to be able to breathe, but didn't stop, and wouldn't let Gene move his hand from the back of his head.

All too soon, Gene was too far gone to remember the camera in his other hand, his eyes sliding shut and the pleasure intensifying as Sam worked him faster towards his inevitable climax. But he felt it slip from his own nerveless fingers, and for a moment the thought of losing his wonderful new toy (he could think of so many more uses for this marvellous invention) distracted him from Sam, his eyes flying open...only to see Sam gently tugging the camera from his grip. Puzzled, Gene could only stare and pant as Sam pulled back completely and gave him that fantastically wicked grin again.

"Say cheese!" Sam smirked, and Gene was half blinded by the flash.

"You little...ah!" his growled complaint was cut off before it could even get started as Sam took him into his mouth yet again, moving hot and frantic as though suddenly determined to drive him over the edge _now_.

As usual, Sam got his way, and Gene came with a half-stifled shout, his heart beating fit to break his chest, only faintly aware of the flash of light that illuminated his ecstasy.

When he could finally summon the energy to open his eyes again, a very pretty sight lay before him. And in his now relaxed state, he found all the more to appreciate in the sight of his Sam all hot and bothered, sitting back on his haunches now, eyes narrowed and head tilted as his hand moved in neat, precise strokes over his cock.

"S'a good look you got there, Sammy my lad," he murmured, soft and warm.

"Fuck!" Sam's hips snapped once, pushing him up so his back arched and his cock thrust harder into the tight warmth of his own hand, "fuck, Gene, you're one to talk," he gasped.

Eyebrow raised, Gene made an interrogative noise, curious, but more than a little distracted from Sam's words by his actions.

"Oh god," Sam bit his lip, "you looked so, so very good like that," his voice was strained, his breathing rapid, "so very fucking good when you came for me. Fuck!" Another inadvertent hip thrust as Sam's fingers tightened just below the head of his cock, and something in the pit of Gene's stomach contracted in sympathetic arousal, "Oh fuck, Gene, I nearly came just fucking _looking_ at you!"

As lovely as it was to watch, seeing Sam touch himself like this, seeing him start to come apart under his own hands made Gene's palms itch with the urge to take over, to be the cause of this, not just an observer. He extended a lazy hand, tracing idly down Sam's slightly fuzzy chest with a proprietary air, enjoying the resulting sharp sound of inhalation. A quick tweak of one tiny peaked nipple was enough to bring Sam up on his knees, leaning into Gene's touch without ever disturbing the rhythm of his busy hand.

For a long, curious moment, Gene idly considered his options, wondering which appealed more, watching Sam do this to himself, or taking over and doing it for him. There was no real contest - he wanted to see Sam come because of _him_ \- but he made a mental note to try to get to see Sam like this again some time.

Leaning in close, he spoke, low and dark, into Sam's ear.

"I think you'll find, my lovely Sammy-boy, that's _my_ job," and he moved his hand to cover Sam's, pushing it aside and wrapping his fingers around the familiar hardness, "you filthy-mouthed little tart."

"Ghni!" said Sam, or something like it, before giving voice to what Gene could only describe as a wail, his cock pulsing against Gene's palm, and slumping forward to pant damply against his skin.

The bones of Sam's spine were knobbly under Gene's fingertips as he explored the planes of his back. There were gentle fingers stroking his hips, and he felt an even more gentle kiss against his chest.

"All right," Sam broke the peaceful silence between them at last, "let me up, my knees are fucking killing me."

With a laugh, Gene dragged Sam to his feet, brushing aside the eye-wateringly filthy collection of photos that had built up beside him to make room for them to sit side by side on the bed.

"Hey!" Sam protested, gathering up the little squares with great care, "do you mind?" he paused in his tidying to stare at one of the photos of Gene, hunger in his eyes.

Silencing the complaint with a kiss, trying to ignore how vulnerable the mere existence of that photo made him, thinking of the beauty in his arms and captured in the other photos for his enjoyment, Gene reflected that, almost unbelievably, he didn't mind. He didn't mind this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Technical Note: The camera I had in mind for Gene to have purchased is the Polaroid [SX-70](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SX-70). Released in 1972, it would have been quite expensive, but it was very popular during the 70s, so it would have been easily available.
> 
> As an interesting side note, a clockwork self-timer could be purchased for the SX-70, an accessory that I'm sure the boys would have considered investing in once they realised it was available, and Sam had pointed out all the possibilities it would open up ;D


End file.
